suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Willem Kmetsch/Relationships
Family Nils Didek Foreigner Nils Didek Foreigner is Willem's adoptive father and teacher. He found and raised Willem from a young age and taught him the skills needed to be a Quasi-Brave, despite objecting to it at first. Willem doesn't think highly of Nils, but does admit that Nils does have his good qualities from time to time. For example, he learned from Nils about how important it was to treat girls well from him. Almaria Duffner Almaria Duffner is a fellow orphan who lives at Gomag Orphanage. She is often described as "the daughter" and considers Willem to be her "Pops." In return, Willem treasures Almaria dearly and always thinks about her first, especially whenever he reminisces about events from 500 years ago. He has never forgotten his promise to her to come back safely and regrets not being able to anymore. Children of Gomag Orphanage Love Interests Chtholly Nota Seniorious Chtholly is the first fairy that Willem is shown to meet in the series. Over the course of the series, Willem gradually develops feelings for her, however he wishes others not to know this. It is also shown that Chtholly openly loves him in return. In Episode 10, Willem asks Chtholly to marry him and she agreed answering with, "I will always stay by your side and make you happy". Lillia Asplay Lillia Asplay was a fellow Regal Brave whom Willem was in love with. The two of them first met when they were children and had trained together under the same Master. Willem cared deeply about Lillia's safety and well-being and she in turn returned those feelings. However, due to her own pride and because of her own desire to keep Willem away from danger, she constantly denied these feelings and never confessed them to him. The only time Lillia confessed to them was when she was about to kill Elq with Seniorious, "I'm doing this for one reason... it's for my love." However, Willem didn't hear it and Lillia died, him never knowing that she had loved him. Friends (500 Years Ago) Navrutri Teigozak Emissa Hodvin Hilgram Moto Theodore Brickroad Friends (Suka Suka) Grick Graycrack Souwong Kandel Souwong Kandel is known as Magus of the Pole Star by Willem. He some how altered his life form and become an immortal 500 years ago. His freindship with Willem is very amusing. Souwong also respects him as older brother. They fought for humanity along with Lillia Asplay. In suka suka after their amusing reunion Souwong revealed that he and Ebon Candle create the fairies in order to retake their surface world. After hearing that Willem got furious. After a moment Willem told Souwong that he wants to protect these fairies and don't want to retake the surface world from the 17 beasts because there is no meaning of this. Nygglatho Astartus Nygglatho was the one who discovered Willem when he was found buried underneath some ice on the surface. She was one of the ones who helped Willem adjust to his new surroundings and helped him find a job as the Caretaker for the Fairy Warehouse. Willem once described his relationship with Nygglattho as like'' "a farmer and a lost lamb." ''On Nygglatho's side, she does admit to having feelings towards Willem, but because she always wants to eat Willem, he always tried to avoid her. But in the meantime, they are co-workers and war buddies. They often share stories from their past and have drinks together when they are depressed. They both tried to solve Chtholly Nota Seniorious's problem together and talked to Officer Limeskin about replacing Chtholly for the next upcoming battle. Ithea Myse Valgulious Nephren Ruq Insania Nopht Keh Desperatio Rhantolk Ytri Historia Work Colleagues Officer Limeskin Buronny Maxi Godley Mogtaman Margomedari Brompton Fairy Warehouse Children Tiat Siba Ignareo Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious Collon Rin Purgatorio Pannibal Nox Katena Almita Eude Ilstoot Dillfay Masha Sarya Eculecra Enemies/Rivals Ebon Candle Phyracorlybia Dorio Navigation Category:Relationships